If I Never met You
by Destftwanabe
Summary: After Lucy says 'Sometimes I wish you and I never met' she is put in a world where Natsu and her never met and meets the horrible reality. One shot


**So I'm just eating my breakfast when this story pops into my mind. This is a one-shot! OKAY! You guys can't persuade me into making it a multi-story like Laughing Gas Side Affects! Anyway, please review.**

I stomped out of the guild with steam blowing through my ears. "Luce! I said I was sorry!" Natsu ran behind me trying to catch up with my quick footing. i just continued to storm away leaving the pink salamander in the dust.

I walked all the way to my apartment and burst into the room slamming the door behind me. Looking over at my bed I already knew that a man was sitting on it. "Lucy I didn't mean to burn it!" he whined. Making me get even madder. "THAT!" i yelled. "THAT WAS ONE OF THE THREE ONLY COPIES IN EARTH-LAND NATSU! I'VE BEEN TALKING ABOUT IT FOR 2 WEEKS AND THE DAY IT ARRIVES YOU'RE DUMB-ASS BURNS IT! HOW CAN YOU BE SO STUPID?" Natsu flinched at my harsh words.

"Sometimes you just," i started waving my hands in the air. "AGRRRR!" Natsu looked at me with those big onyx eyes trying to make me forgive him with the 'cute look'. "Nope!" I turned around with leaving my back facing him.

"I am not falling for that again!"

"But Lucy." Natsu walked over to me and placed his hand on my shoulder. i smacked his hand away. "Sometimes Natsu," i turned around and stared at him. "Sometimes I wish you and I never met!"

Natsu's eyes grew wide as he slowly backed away and jumped out of the window. I stood there processing what I just had said._ Sometimes I wish you and I never met! _ I quickly covered my mouth.

I said that? My stomach started turning. I felt awful. I can't believe I just said that to one of my best friends. I crawled over to the bed and looked out the window. He wasn't there. I bit my bottom lip. Laying down in my bed I started thinking of ways to apologies. _Natsu, I didn't mean it, I'm so, so sorry._

Or I could act like it was all a dream to him. _Psh, would I say that? Really Natsu. _Or I could-

I sighed and turned to my side. I felt really bad. Who knows what going through his mind as I lay here and think? "Natsu." I whispered as I felt my eye lids grow heavy. I found myself falling asleep.

~)~

I opened my eyes. I don't know how I fell asleep at a time like this. I stretched and looked around my room. There were boxes? I got up and looked inside them. "MY STUFF!" I yelled. I looked around more and found a paper on my desk. "I'm GETTING EVICTED?!" what was happening?

I know, it's just a bad dream. I pinched myself and felt the pain. "Ouch." Oh no. I'm awake! I started running around the room like a maniac. My keys! Where were they? I looked over to my bed side and found them on the floor. Why where they there.

AND WHERES THE REST OF MY KEYS!? "LOKI? ARIES? CAPRICORN? VIRGO?" I started to panic. My spirits! My friends! I attached them to my belt and ran out of the door. "What happened to the town!?" I looked around to see the town all gray and broken. I looked back and forth. "NANI!?" Nobody was outside!

Looking at the houses I noticed all the windows closed and all the doors locked. I explored around Magnolia and saw buildings either broken or on fire. How did this happen. I'm sure Fairy Tail would have stopped anything bad from happening.

Then it hit me.

"FAIRY TAIL!" I started running to the guild. Millions of question flew through my mind.

_What happened to the town?_

_Why am I getting evicted?_

_Where's all the people_?

I reached the guild and opened the doors. It creaked open and sounded scary. What was happening?

The guild was falling apart and was so…quiet. "Guys?" I called nobody answered.

I stepped inside. All the tables where broken and smashed, the counter was burned to a crisp, there was a huge hole in the ceiling, rats crawled around, and the silence.

That was the biggest problem. The silence. Just as I was about to leave I heard something move. "N-Natsu?" I called. The thing stopped moving. Was that a whimper? "NATSU!" I yelled from joy. I ran over to the spot, under some wood, and searched.

Instead I found Master Makarov. "M-Master!?" he looked at me confused. "Who are you?"

My eyes widened. Did he just ask who I was? "I-Its me! Lucy!" he scratched his head. Tears welled up in my eyes. "What happened?" I asked. He looked down at the ground. "What's with the town? Where's everyone in the guild? Where's Natsu?" he looked back up at me and gave me a look like I just grew two heads or something.

"Where have you been and why come here? This town has been like this for about a year now." Tears filled his eyes. "WHAT!?" he nodded. "Ever since that battle with the other guild." He clenched his hands. "W-What guild?" he cocked his eyebrow like I should know what guild it was.

He sighed. "Phantom Lord." My heart stopped and I fell to my knees. What was going on here!? "I thought we won!? We did win! I know! I saw Natsu beat Gajeel's ass before my very eyes!" Master looked at me with sad eyes.

"I don't know what you've been dreaming girl but," he looked around the guild. "you should go back to sleep."

I did see it. Natsu was beating up Gajeel, I fed him fire, and then Gajeel lost. I was there. This wasn't real. It couldn't have been.

Master stood up and started to walk away leaving me there sitting alone. "Ne, Master," he turned around and looked at me. "Why don't you remember me? I'm part of the guild Fairy Tail, Strongest in Fiore!" he sighed. "You seem like a good kid Lucy, and if Fairy Tail ever came back, I'm sure I would add you in a heartbeat." I looked over at him with my eyes full of tears.

"What do you mean _if _Fairy Tail ever came back?" he sighed again. "Ever since we lost, Fairy Tail has been disbanded." Tears streamed down my face. I looked over at my hand. My pink mark was gone. And that left me wondering if its been gone this whole time.

"Master!" I stood up and ran over to him. "Where's Natsu? Erza? Gray?" he frowned. "Erza is now working as a solider for the army and Gray moved far away out of Magnolia." He stopped. Why did he stop. What happened to Natsu? Is he a solider? Is he with Gray?

"W-What about Natsu?" the old man looked at me with some tears here and there.

"Natsu died." I started shaking. "No way." I fell to my knees and shook my head. "NO WAY!"

"It's true Lucy." I looked up at him, his face was full of hurt. "He died while fighting Gajeel." I clenched my heart and started to sweat. "B-But just yesterday he was here," I looked down at the ground. "They all were here." Makarov shook his head and pointed next to a tree.

"That's where he's buried." I got up and ran over to the tree. In front of it stood a large stone with his scarf resting beside it.

It read;

_Natsu Dragneel._

_Unknown - X784_

_In loving memory of the flame that never burned out._

I shook my head. This wasn't happening. I placed my hands on the stone. _Sometimes I wish you and I never met! _ "NATSU!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Tears flowed down onto the soil beneath me. "I'M SO SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN IT!" I cried some more.

This is what would have happened if Natsu never found me. [Most likely] I closed my eyes

"NAT-" I felt a hand on my shoulder. I opened my eyes to see Natsu kneeling down next to me. I looked around. I was in my room! There were no boxes, no notice. I sat up and looked out the window. Everyone was walking around and being merry. I looked back at Natsu and began to cry. "Lucy you oka-" I jumped from my bed and knocked him down while wrapping my arms around him. He hugged me back while I sobbed into his chest.

"You're alive." I whispered. He smiled. "Why wouldn't I be, somebody has to protect you." I smiled back. He wiped away some tears from my face.

"Natsu."

"Yeah."

"About what I said earlier." He nodded remembering me acting like a total bitch to him. "I didn't mean it. I-I," I hugged him tighter. "I would be lost without you." He rubbed my back. "I'd be lost without you to Luce."

**Well that was kinda short but cute, anyway review what you think.**


End file.
